Life As a Mom: Chapter 1
Andre was getting ready to go to work. It was 3:15 p.m. and he and his girlfriend got out of class an hour ago. Mrs. Vega and Trina had been watching the baby while they went to college. The two lovebirds stayed at the Vega household in Tori's room. The nineteen year-old father sighed absentmindly, watching the mother of his child change the baby's diaper. He smiled at the look on her face. "Oh, Carlos," Said Tori in her baby-voice, making a blowing sound on his cheek, making him smile. "You made another poopy, didn't you?" "That stinks," Andre muttered. Tori looked over at him, pursing her lips. "And? What's poop supposed to smell like, flowers?" Andre chuckled, shaking his head. Tori laughed lightly and continued to change Carlos's diaper. When she was done, she picked him up in her arms and stood up. "You going to work?" She asked him. Andre nodded. "You still going to see Cat and Abby?" Tori smiled. "Yep." She looked down at her son and said in her baby-voice,"Carlos and Abigail are gonna have a wonderful playdate." "You two have fun," Said Andre. He kissed Tori on the lips. "See ya, little buddy," He said to Carlos, kissing his cheek. Tori followed him down to the front door. "Bye," She said. She waved Carlos's hand saying, "Say bye-bye, Daddy." She kissed Carlos on the forehead. "Ready to go see Cat and Abby? They'll be so happy to see us!" Tori walked back inside, leaving the front door open, and grabbed her purse. She walked outside towards her car. After putting Carlos in his carseat and strapping him in, giving him his milk bottle, she got in the front and pulled out of the driveway. ---- "Tori!" Cat beamed after she opened her door. She held baby Abigail in her arms. "Hey, Cat," Said Tori. "Hi, Abigail!" She said in her baby-voice as she walked in with Carlos. "Aww, you brought little Carlos with you!" Said Cat, leading the way to the living room. The two moms sat down on the couch. Cat absolutely adored Carlos, along with Xavier, Beck and Jade's son. But nothing compared to the little angel laying in her arms. "Of course I brought him," Tori said in an adored voice. "So how's everything?" "Oh, it's fine," Said Cat. "Tiring, but she's worth it all." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How've you been?" "I'm doing better," Tori sighed. "Taking it day by day, you know." "I understand." Cat nodded, and she sighed too. "Have you noticed that Jade has become more caring ever since Xavier was born?" "I love the new Jade," Said Tori. "I like being around her now. She really went through a nice change. Where is she now?" "I think she's at home. We can call her if you want." "That'll be great." "Did you know that some people call us Catorade? It's cool...and it sounds like Gatorade." Cat giggled. Tori smiled.